Jet's New Flame
by Wolf's BlackShadow
Summary: Jet meets a new girl on the boat Ba Sing Se. When she tells him about her past what will he think. R&R's r welcome!


_Ty-Lee  
><em>It was a cold, windy, and rainy night waiting and trying to find a ferry on course to Ba Sing Se, the Earth Kingdom capital of the world. After many hours of trying to figure out where the schedule was for the boats going to Ba Sing Se, I overheard two guards conversation saying that a boat was going to Ba Sing Se tomorrow at three in the afternoon. I decided that tonight I would ask one of the guards which of the boats was going to Ba Sing Se tomorrow and make sure that I was on it before it left.

It was just before dawn, when I awoke from a long, dreamless sleep. I knew that I would never get back to sleep, so I decided to go and look for one of the guards and ask him which of the boats was leaving for Ba Sing Se this afternoon. It was almost three when I finally found a guard I tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me sir, could you tell me which of the boats are going to Ba Sing Se today." I asked him in my most innocent voice I could do.

"Just where is your passport young lady?" He looked at me.

I looked at him innocently."My parents have it and they are already at Ba Sing Se and they forgot to give it to me before they left." It was a lie, but he didn't know that, and I wasn't about to tell him otherwise.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to tell an innocent little girl which boat is going to Ba Sing Se. It is pretty full but I think you could fit. It is the... well I'll show you." I was about to tell him that I was almost 16, but then I changed my mind. As I walked behind the guard I looked around and seen all these people looking at me funny, but I decided to ignore them.

"Here we are, the boat is leaving in 5 minutes. You had better get on now before the guards realize that you don't have a passport." I turned and he was gone. I did as I was told and ran onto the ship.

The next morning brought some refreshment, but I still felt tired. I looked around out to the sea and gasped at the beautiful scene. Out of the corner of my eye I seen something glint like the sun off of metal. I looked for the source of the glint but found nothing.

The food was being passed out. When I got mine I took one mouthful and as soon as it hit my stomach I spit it up and threw the rest over-board and I almost puked, right there on the spot. I didn't know how anybody could eat that stuff it was utterly uneatable. I decided that instead of trying to eat any more I tried to get some sleep.

I knew that we would have at least one week's journey, I just hope that I could be able to stomach it for that long, without losing my sanity, and it was only the first day. I didn't know how I would hold out.

After my stomach settled, the next day, I decided to actually look for something edible so that I wouldn't starve. I ended up eating a stale, dry,bland piece of bread.

On the third day I decided to skip out on the food and just had water so that I wouldn't end up actually puking this time.

It was only the fourth day and when I got my food I just threw it overboard without looking for anything edible for I knew that I would just be wasting my time. I was so hungry! Then something inside me snapped and I yelled"I HAVE HAD IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE,I AM SICK OF EATING ROTTEN FOOD AND SLEEPING IT THE DIRT!"

"Aren't we all?"I turned and seen this guy come out from the shadows and two people following him.

"My name's Jet and this is Smellerbee and Longshot", introducing the people behind him.

"It doesn't seem fair that the captain get to eat like a king and we feed off his scraps" My stomach growled.

"what kind of king is he eating like?"

"The fat happy kind" My stomach growled again.

"Do you want to help us _liberate_ some food" This time when my stomach growled, Jet looked at me and I said"I haven't eaten in 4 days" we laughed and I looked at Jet "I'm in!"

Later that night, we went into action. We waited for a couple of guards to pass by then we ran into the kitchen. Jet took out his two hook swords and cut down some chicken and pork then put them in a bag as they fell. I grabbed some bowls of soup flipped them so they could be stacked and tied, then Smellerbee warned us that a guard was coming so we ran, Longshot shot our line of escape, we put the food down first then we slid down. When we were down Longshot pulled out the line just as the guard came by. We passed out the food to the other passengers.

As we ate ,"I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."Jet said, I knew how he felt.

"My uncle once said that it was a great sight. He said that he has seen it when he was a different man."Remembering one time when we talked about his time in the war.

Jet nodded"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of,but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se for a fresh start and a new beginning." I knew that he was hiding something but I decided that it was his business.

Later that night I looked to see if Jet was around because I needed to tell him that we would only have enough food for the next three days then we would either have to get more food or go for the rotten food. But I knew that the rotten food wasn't an option. I finally found him talking to Smellerbee and Longshot over by the one side railing. As I got into earshot I could hear them talking about getting more food and something about the ferry tonight but I couldn't be sure. I was glad that we would be getting more food sooner that later I hoped.

I could not get to sleep that night. I couldn't get the stuff that Jet had talked about out of my head. I needed to know what they were planning to do with the ferry tonight and I needed to know now.

I had no idea where to look for Jet so I waited for him to find me. I waited by the one rail until dark, then I heard him talking to Smellerbee and Longshot again. This time I got more within ear shot and I heard them say that they were planning something that sounded like an explosion, but I didn't know where they where going to get the blasting jelly. Then it hit me like a shot from an earth-bender, they were going to use the blasting jelly from the engine room. They were going to blow up the ship. But I need to know why. Why would they want to blow up the ship? I needed to find out why and when they were going to plan there explosion. I heard a sound from behind me then I felt a knife blade come across my throat, and I heard "Where do you think your going ponytail?"It was Smellerbee, she must have seen me listening to their conversation and start to leave. I tried to get away but I felt a second pair of hands come and put one hand on my head and one one around my arms, it had to be Longshot. I had a feeling that they were taking me to Jet so there was no point in struggling what with Smellerbee's knife across my throat and Longshot holding my arm and shoulder so I couldn't get away.

When we got to where Jet was looking out over the ocean,but turned around when he heard us coming. I knew what was coming I braced myself for the worst. I knew that Smellerbee would've told Jet about me but I knew he would believe her until he seen me with his own eyes. I knew I wouldn't have enough pride to look him in the eye so I looked at his feet.

Jet nodded at Smellerbee and Longshot and then I knew they were going to look for the engine room for the biggest damage. So I knew the explosion would be soon if not tonight. Once they left I walked over to the railing beside Jet and looked out over the ocean.

After a while, Jet looked over at me, "Well...now that you know about our plan, you can't leave"Jet said "don't even try to run. I will track you down we know your every move". Even as he said it. I knew he wasn't lying. I shifted warily from habit, even in my own nation I was a fugitive but as far as anyone knew,and I let on, I was a refugee. It was quiet for all I needed to know why he was going through at the explosion. "So... Why are you going to Ba Sing Se again?" I wanted his side of the story. "I want a second chance. A chance to get away from my old life and old habits." I stared him. I want to know more, but I didn't want to pry.

"So why are you going to Ba Sing Se?" I looked at him and looked back the ocean "My family died in a fire nation raid when I was seven but I have my share burns." I look over and see he had this look of sympathy on his face. I feel instantly furious. I told him about my family, but even knowing that wasn't the true way that they died but I was sort of happy that he believed me because I didn't think that I could tell him the actual way that they had died and that he doesn't pry. I looked out at the ocean. I closed my eyes and remembered the true way they had died. If I concentrated hard enough I could still hear my mother scream and the Fire Lord laugh as he was about to end my fathers life. I looked away as I heard him tell the audience what he had done, but in truth he had done nothing and I can still see the look of dignity and fear on my fathers face and the Fire Lord continues and knows that his life is about to end. But when I looked away as the Fire Lord is about to end my fathers life I see that the fire lord's brother Iroh I think his name was, was looking away as well. I didn't know why he was looking away though because being the Fire Lord's brother and all I thought that he would enjoy this.

I look back just as two guards are dragging my fathers dead body out of the arena. the Fire Lord had no right to kill my father on a false charge so I am instantly over the barrier that holds me in, and unleash my worst fire-bending that I am capable of dealing at him, but the Fire Lord seen it coming and as I turned to avoid his blow I knew that I had not turned soon enough because I felt the fire blaze across my shoulder blades and hit one of the pillars in the arena and I knew it would have been me if I had not me if I had not moved. I looked at the pillar and then at the Fire Lord just as he started walking back to his chamber. I looked down feeling ashamed. I was then taken out of the arena by two guards saying that I was banished and if I ever came back I would be killed on sight, that was how I now became a fugitive but I hardly payed attention to them I am to in shock about my father's death but I knew I didn't dare tell my mother because she would just worry more and now she had my fathers death to deal with.

After my fathers death, my mother and I moved out of our home in the fire nation and back to my mothers home in a small earth kingdom village where she grew up. I had never been out of the fire nation that I remember so I was scared but exited to. But on our way to our new home my mother told me that this village was the one that I grew up in for the first 7 years of my life until the fire nation raided it and burned it to cinders and how after that I had to go to the local doctor because I had smoke poisoning and the doctor said that I might remember nothing or very little of that night. As she told me this I remember the sounds of that night the screams-the endless screams, the ones that signal fear, denial, and grieving of loved ones that died in this sudden raid. The crying of burning villagers for help the crying knowing that nobody could do anything to help those in the building and those of the prisoner that were being taken away.

As this was happening, I was in the nearby forest practicing my earth-bending , if I was going to be in this village for a while I had better prating the native bending or we would get thrown out of this nation too. I was surprised to find that I knew most of the basics already, then it came to me I remember my mother teaching me earth-bending when my father wasn't looking. She said it would help me in the long run, I didn't believe her at the time but I sure do now. When I started back I could hear the screams but then I hear another noise it was footsteps. No marching, it was these fire nation soldiers just as they come into the clearing I was just in and start setting these traps I hid behind a tree still as a statue barely daring to breathe.

It was dark when I was sure they had gone, I started out from behind when I seen these people come into the forest I hid back behind my tree until I realized that it was the remaining villagers looking for survivors but I knew that there weren't any. I was starting to come out from behind my tree when I heard a scream that still haunts me to this day. It was my mother. I knew I couldn't get to my mother without blowing my cover, so I hid back behind my tree and cried silently to my self knowing that I would never see my mother again.

I opened my eyes to see that I had tear stains on my cheeks and that Jet's are was around my shoulder and my head on his. I sat up stiffly and his arm moved down to his side. I looked at it then up at Jet"what happened Jet? The last thing I remember was standing with you at the railing, talking about our lives in Ba Sing Se, then nothing after that." I asked.  
>Jet looked at me "After that it was quiet then you started mumbling about your parents then you started crying. Your parents didn't die the way you said, did they." I shook my head.<em> No point in lying to him now I <em>thought.

"Well first off my parents were two different nations my mother was earth kingdom and my father was fire nation."I felt Jet tense beside me, and look straight ahead. "I never liked my father much he would beat me until I passed out. When he started teaching me fire-bending, it was horrible. When ever I didn't do a move right he would burn me and when I screamed and cried from the pain he would yell at me 'stop crying or I'll tell give you something to cry about.' When that didn't work he would grab his dagger and-"I couldn't continue without crying again. So I decided to tell Jet about my mother.

"One day after I was done my fire-bending practice I showed my mother my wounds. She gasped and took me down to a nearby stream. She showed me how she could heal people by using the mud and in the right hands it could heal wounds like mine or worse. After that she started teaching me types of defensive and offensive thing like more complicated earth-bending and chi blocking and other things like that. She also told me of our ancestors and how they defeated the fire nation then they tried to take over Ba Sing Se and by the time the fire nation had raided our village 1 year later I was a master at chi blocking and almost a master earth-bender. I still remember the fire-bending my father taught me but I hardly ever use it except in extreme circumstances or in self defense which isn't very often" I laugh a weak laugh hoping to dissolve the tension. He relaxed a bit after that and I seen a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips. I seen movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked down and seen that Jet was fingering something in his pocket. I knew the outline all to well. It was a fire nation dagger just like my fathers.

"I am going to check on the food reserves."Jet only continued to look straight ahead so I didn't know if he had heard me or not. I stood up walked a few paces, then broke out in a dead run. I needed to get away from Jet fast. But it wasn't long before I heard him behind me. I turned a corner and ran into an abandoned supply closet.

I just got behind some boxes when I heard Jet kick open the door."YOU LIED TO ME!" I looked out from behind my boxes. Jet was looking around trying to find me. Suddenly he turned and threw his dagger at my head. I felt the dagger graze my neck and heard it lodge itself into the wall behind me pinning me there. Jet started walking toward me with him hook sword extended and I knew I was in trouble if I didn't get the dagger out of the wall before Jet got to me. I tried to reach the dagger with my hand but I couldn't reach it. Jet was getting closer, I stared to panic. I grabbed the dagger just as he grabbed my wrists. When he grabbed my wrist with the dagger I used the momentum to slash at his face. But he easily dodges it and slams me against the wall. I gasp as all the air rushes out of my lungs and I drop the dagger. I look up when I can breathe again and he has this smirk on his face so I do to only thing I can think of. I spit on him. He lets one of my wrists go to wipe my spit off his face and I wretch the other out of his grasp and jump back to give myself some room. But I never jumped quick enough because as I jump Jet catches my sleeve of my shirt and it comes off with a ripping sound. I knew that Jet would see my scar. When I landed I looked down at my scar then up at Jet. I fell to my knees and held my shoulder like he had cut me and held my head down to look like I was trying to hide my tears. After a few minutes I could see Jet's feet and I knew he was looking at me with that stupid sympathetic smile on his face again. It was quiet for a while then he knelt so that he was eye level with me.

"Why did you lie to me?" I looked up and he had a mixture of hurt and curiosity in his eyes."Because nobody likes the fire nation and I knew that if you found out about my father that you would automatically assume that I was fire-nation and then you would try to kill me. I'm surprised that you didn't as soon as I told you about my father."

When I looked up all I saw in Jet's eyes was hurt "I would never-"

Then the door was open and I could see Smellerbee out of the corner of my eye and her mouth was open gaping at me and Jet. I smirked. Smellerbee coughed,so that we would know that she was there and she could see us."Jet all the supplies are in place. Um... what do you want to do with her?"I knew she was pointing at me. I looked up and glared at her. She yelped like I had burnt her, I laughed, a sick humourless laugh, that was my specialty. Both Jet and Smellerbee looked at me. I stood up and walked past a still staring Jet and Smellerbee and for good measure I lunged at Smellerbee and she yelped. I laughed again as I went out the door.

_Jet_

Facts of the episode Jet: Book 1:Water chapter 10

blasting jelly and jelly candy

Number 1 rule in the freedom fighters:Never question Jet

Jet is a master manipulator and a liar.


End file.
